A Certain New Start
by Darman700
Summary: With Aleister gone all menece has seen to be gone from Academy City for Touma everything has ended, his life can continue it's unluky foretold... but for Misaka Mikoto things have just begun
1. How it Ended and How it Began

_**Hi there everyone, yes I'm back to writing To Aru stories, some of you guys may reconize the base of this story I changed some things and the story will change as well...**_

 _ **Well I won't keep you to it I hope you like "A Certain New Start"**_

 _ **Discaimer: I do not own any of the To Aru anime or any of the characters in them**_

* * *

 **Chapter I:** ** _How it Ended and How it Began_**

 _ **Date: July 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **(Afternoon)**_

Academy City, a beautiful city with over 2.3 million inhabitants, of which 80% were students with special abilities, those with abilities are called espers. They are ranked from level 0 to level 5 being the top level, in academy city there were 7 level 5 espers, also ranked from the strongest to the weakest level 5 between them.

It was a beautiful day unlike any other in the city the sun was up kissing the ground with its warmness, one could see the arcades, cafes, malls and restaurants full with people who came out to enjoy the marvelous day.

But it was not marvelous day in a certain windowless building…

Inside the building it was a mess, corridors destroyed, holes in the walls, droplets of blood here and there, and at the top floor of the building three bodies were lying on the cold wet floor. But a single body could be seen at the corner of the room.

The one body was standing in front of one of the fallen bodies, the body belonged to the city's General Superintendent known as Aleister Crowley, blood was coming from his mouth and nose, he had bruises all over his body and several burn marks.

In front of him stood the body of a badly beaten Kamijou Touma, he was in his usual school uniform although it was ripped in some parts, and his T-shirt was filled with blood on the chest; his face was dirty with some bruise marks and scars on his cheeks, he was holding his right shoulder with his other hand, breathing hard. In the back laid the bodies of a high school and a figure with a torn back cape… or so it seemed like a cape his body was lying on the wall far east to where Touma was his name was known as Stiyl Magnus, the student the high school student was Tsuchimikado Motoharu his back had several open wounds and he was bleeding badly, their breathing was barely noticeable.

All that could be heard was the hard breathing from Touma, until finally Aleister broke the silence.

"I…was…to... be...God" Aleister weakly said, his eyes were barely open and it was starting to become a problem staying awake, several minutes later, his heart stopped beating.

The teen turned his back on him and he went to pick up the bodies of his fallen comrades one by one he took them out, once out he called an ambulance and Kanzaki Kaori, why her? Because he didn't want his friend, Stiyl Magnus to be treated like a lab rat, if they found out he wasn't an esper but a magician, he had no ID so question were likely to be asked.

Once Kanzaki arrived; wearing her usual white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, revealing her navel and a pair of jeans below with one side ripped off, revealing her thigh; she said nothing but stared at the wounded body of her partner Stiyl, only Touma's voice was heard "Take him and heal his wounds an ambulance is on its way for us", she just nodded and took the wounded body of Stiyl, and asked before leaving, "Is it finally over?"

Touma looked her in the eyes with his serious expression and said with a soothing smile "Of course", and Kanzaki smiled back and took off.

Then just before the ambulance arrived Touma out of exhaustion and pain, fainted.

Several minutes later Anti-Skill arrived along with 2 ambulances, they arrived just in time to take the injured bodies of Tsuchimikado and Touma to a hospital.

xTxTxTxTxTx

 _In a Certain Hospital_

 _ **Date: July 23**_ _ **rd**_

Tsuchimikado awoke within a room he was not so familiarized with, it was a room with white walls and a window to his left, he was lying on a comfortable bed, and it was until then when he realized he was in a hospital bed.

He had his whole abdomen covered in bandage, along with his left arm and right leg.

"What a day nya" he said to himself, as he remembered the events of the last day. But then he was relieved he was still breathing.

Then he closed his eyes once more to sleep again, but before falling in his slumber he thought of his two friends who had fought alongside him and wondered if they were all right, but knowing Touma he was certain they were just fine and then he fell once again in his slumber.

In another room close to his lay a relaxed spiky haired guy, he was sitting on a comfortable bed with his back resting against the wall behind him, his eyes staring out of the open window. ' _So it's finally over'_ he thought. He was deep in thought until someone entered the room.

The man was a man who saved countless lives his frog face could not be forgotten by anybody; he well disserved the title of Heaven Canceler. "So you're finally awake" the frog faced doctor said.

"Yeah… Although I'm a little shaken up" Touma answered

"Well you did face the most feared magician of times"

"How long did I sleep?"

"Two nights" The doctor said as the silence overtook the room, the doctor analyzed Touma checking to see how his wounds were, thankfully the ambulance got just in time to catch the doctor in his shift otherwise who knew what would have happened if the Canceler got there any latter than he did.

"And to think he was the one who toyed with us all this time… he was responsible for all the pain my friends received… all for what?" Touma asked breaking the silence, not actually looking for an answer or simply just not wanting to hear it.

"It was not all his fault… there were some things he didn't plan, but he did use them to his advantage" The doctor mid answered.

"Humph" Touma couldn't stop but wonder what would happen to the city now that the top director was 'decommissioned'. Also he couldn't stop but wonder why Aleister did everything that he did. It seemed useless to Touma.

Silence invaded the room once again, and the frog faced doctor stared at Touma's curious face, he thought he was thinking in the bill he had to pay for the time he needed to stay in the hospital for him to fully recover. But when Touma opened his mouth the Heaven Canceler was not ready for his question.

"Hey Doc, do you know why he did all this?" once again he asked that question, he really did want to know why he had done all this, maybe is was all for the greater good, but then again wasn't killing again and again, -or sending people to kill-, a bad thing?

The Heaven Canceler, thought about that for a while but in the end he knew that even he didn't know the answer to that either.

"I don't now …. But all he said was that he wanted to become God" The doc said, as the final images of the famed magician came into Tomas's mind once again.

"…"

Again silence… But again it was interrupted by the profound voice of the hero of the city.

"Now that the Superintendent's dead what's going to happen to Academy City?" Now that was another thing he had asked himself Aleister was the Superintendent alias the head of the city, how was it all going to go down now knowing that he was gone?

The frog faced doctor sighed. He took time answering the question the spiky haired guy asked. "If no one would be able to take his place, Academy City would fall to chaos… with no one to pull the stings, the board of directors wouldn't know what to do since all this time they have only been receiving orders"

"And if that happens?"

"Well then Academy City would have to be _'put out of service',_ and all the espers would have to go home"

"Well that doesn't sound so bad"

"Maybe for you that doesn't sound so bad because you don't have an ESP ability of your own … but tell me Kamijou-san do you know what would happen to the espers that do have an ESP ability in the outside world?"

Touma was left speechless he never thought about that, the worth of a human who has an ESP ability was precious lab material for a mad scientist. The simple thought of that made him sick; he instantly knew what the frog faced doctor meant. "I never thought about that" he said with a low voice.

The doctor just looked at him, "Oi, oi, don't worry about it that's not going to happen because the new superintendent has already been decided"

Touma stared at the doctor and imagined another crazy lunatic thirsty for power as the next one to take the job. But...

Touma dared to ask "And who is it?"

Before answering the question the frog faced doctor took a deep breath and then smiled and said "You're looking at him"

"…"

Three. Two. One…

"EH!... YOU?" Touma's voice echoed through the whole hospital. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

The frog faced doctor chuckled amused at the surprised face of the teen and smiled "You don't think I'm capable of this job?"

Touma was still dumb-struck and said nothing. Then the doctor spoke "Well once you've processed the information let me know ok?... I'll be going by now but you know…" the doctor said as he walked towards the door. "You have some visitors awaiting your awakening"

Touma came back to reality "Visitors?"

But the frog faced doctor didn't answer and left the room.

Well at least he could have some well diser-

"IDIOT!" a voice yelled in the corridor. Touma started to sweet cold as he instantly recognized the voice of a certain hazel girl. All he thought was his famous catchphrase _'Fukou-da, Fukou-da'_

The door swung open and the certain hazel girl entered the room, she was wearing a light brown shirt and grey skirt, it was Tokiwadai's school uniform. She was beaming with anger, and it was directed towards a certain unfortunate teen in a hospital bed. She came up in straight in front of him and stared in his eyes causing him to sweet even more, she places her hands in her hips.

"Now, Biri-Biri, let me explain-" Touma tried

"YOU!.. Why didn't you tell me that you were going to face Aleister?" She was indeed angry

"Uhm… Well you see..."

Misaka then pressed her finger in Touma's chest. He flinched at the sudden pain he felt.

"Go to another 'mission' without me and you won't have another mission to go to… got that?"

Touma just nodded. "M-Misaka my chest…. It hurts" little tears were forming in the corners of Touma's eyes because of the pain.

"Oh… Sorry" Misaka said while removing her finger.

Touma sighed relieved at the disappearance of the pain, and then he looked at Misaka.

"A-After all w-we're partners aren't we?" Misaka said while looking away with a light pink color in her cheeks.

Touma remembered the promise he made her of taking her with him whenever a danger came if he went storming into battle.

"Yeah… we are… s-sorry about that Misaka" Touma said slightly blushing.

Misaka returned to face him, still with pink colored cheeks "A-And don't think your of the hook just yet… you're going to have to treat me something to make up for this" she said this last part looking at her feet.

Touma stared at her dumb ford "Ok Ojou-sama" he mocked making her look at him with devious eyes, "Once I'm out of her I'll be sure to make it up to you"

The awkward moment was broken with the sound of a silver-haired nun entering the room and biting Touma's head for getting himself into danger.

"AHHHH, FUKOU-DA!" he screamed as Index chopped his head again and again.

Once she tasted blood she let go, and sat down on the sofa beside the bed, "That's what you get for getting hurt once again" Index said as she crossed her hands.

For once Misaka agreed with the nun, "She's right you know"

Touma looked at Misaka with incredulous eyes "EHH? So now you agree with her?", though Misaka and Index laughed at his comment.

As Misaka looked at the interaction between those two she couldn't help but wonder what was to be of them from here on out, all the time they had been fighting against the odds of the Superintendent's plans. And now that it was finally over, what was to be of them?

Now that the famous magician was taken down would all of the magicians in the city go away? Or would they stay to keep an eye out for the city's future plans? All of these thoughts clouded Misaka's mind and made her wonder how she got involved in all of this.

But all in all this was the best thing that could have happened to them with Aleister finally gone they could go and enjoy their lives without the interruptions of having to face off certain threats (that is until another maniac came and tried to create havoc). But in a way it also made Misaka a little sad, knowing that it was these type of things that brought her close to a certain idiot, deep down she wondered if she would have the chance to keep on seeing him as often as before.

Touma looked at Misaka and saw that she had a worried face and wondered if she was ok, "Oi, Misaka, you ok?"

Misaka was brought out of her thoughts "Huh? Oh yeah, I-I was just wondering a few things"

"What things?" Touma asked

Misaka stayed silent and wondered of it was a good idea to ask him all the questions she had, in the end she opted to go for it "Well, what's to happen now?"

Touma and Index looked at her curiously "What do you mean Tampatsu?" Index asked

Misaka played with her fingers for a while finding the right words to say "Uhm well you know, what's going to happen now? Will we just go and live our lives like nothing happened or will thing get chaotic again? Also what will happen to all of the magicians in the city? Will they go? Or will they stay?"

Touma was a little surprised but at the same time he hadn't thought of that, since Index came into his life all he had been thinking about was keeping her safe from evil magician's hands, by also protecting his other friends including Misaka from all of the harm Aleister had done.

Touma was about to answer her question but Index beat him to it "I'll be going back to England"

Misaka was expecting any answer but that one, after all this time Index was just going to leave? She thought she had heard wrong but what came next confirmed her doubts.

"W-What?" Touma asked equally shocked, he out of all people could feel a certain emptiness starting to stir inside.

Index smiled at them "Touma, all of this time you have been the one out there protecting us, so I'm going to train back in England so not only Tampatsu will have your back but also me"

Misaka was stunned at the maturity of the little nun but she guessed that after so many battles this was expected after all she cared for that idiot as much as she did.

Touma on his end was speechless "B-But you don't have to, I-"

"Touma, I want to do this please respect my decision as a nun that I am" Index said with a smile.

Misaka was about to help Index out on convincing Touma on his decision but her cellphone rang "Hello?"

"Oh Kuroko, yeah I'm on my way I'll met you girls there, yeah see you then" Misaka hung up on her phone and turned to the two in front of her "I have to get going" she said as she started to walk up to the door.

"Take care you idiot, I'll be seeing you Index" She said as she left the room, leaving Index and Touma to their discussion.

"Ah, Fukou-da" he sighed, he ruffled Index's hair "Ok, I'll send a letter to Stiyl so that a mage can come pick you up, I'd take to myself but I have finals that I have to flunk" he said as he smiled to the nun.

Index smiled "Yay, I'll be sending letters to you Touma" she jumped on the bed as he lingered in pain "Fukou-Da!"

xTxTxTxTxTx

 _Outside the Hospital_

Misaka Mikoto was walking a slow pace as she took in all that Index had said, she had thought that Index would be the least to go, but then again her reason was indeed a good one, she just wanted to protect the man she cared about. Misaka softly smiled _'In a way she's just like me'_ she thought to herself. As she walked away from the hospital she enjoyed the view and looked to the sky as she walked.

"Finally I can take a break from all of this and go on to my own stuff" She said as she started to walk a little faster, she took out her cellphone and saw that she was still on time to meet up with the girls.

"Yo, Number 3" A sinister voice came behind her, a voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

Misaka rapidly turned and got into defensive position, earning a laugh from the person that had startled her, "What are you doing here, Accelerator?"

The Albino white harried man just smiled at her "Whoa there, I'm not here to beat the crap outa you" he mocked.

Misaka didn't ease here stare "Talk"

Accelerator got a little irritated at her attitude but remained calm "Listen, I need to talk to you"

Misaka was taken aback "You? Want to have an actual conversation with me? I thought I was a pain in the ass?" she eased a little her position, even though all rivalry between them had ended when he took in Last Order she still wasn't all sure about this guy.

Accelerator smiled "You are, but your sis said she needs to see you… now" he said as he started to walk away.

Misaka eased her position and looked at his back wondering if it was a good idea to follow, after a while she did…

She took out her cellphone and called Kuroko "Hey Kuroko, something came up I won't be able to make it" She said in an serious tone, just as she expected Kuroko wanted to come along but she immediately rejected that offer "Sorry Kuroko I'll explain back at the dorm" she said as she hung up and started walking after Accelerator… little did she know that she was about to get into a matter that would put her life in a whole new level of danger.

* * *

 _ **So... how was it?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **That bad hu?**_

 _ **hehehe no really how was it? I hope you liked it feel free to leve a review, the are always apreciated =D**_

 _ **I hope to keep seeing you guys reading...**_

 _ **Darman700... OUT**_


	2. Peaceful Times I:Doubt

**_Hey there everyone!_**

 ** _How ya doing? I got some good feed-back off the first chapter and I will take some time to answer to those who reviewed:_**

 _ **ryuhayabusa298:** Index will come back in some of the upcomming chapters do not fret hehe, and well our dear Saten-san will make a big apperance in this chapter which I hope you like, thank you so much for reviewing and for your support hope to keep hearing from you =D_

 ** _Guest 1:_** _Though you do not have an acount I hope you keep on reading and well, as to your cuestion it will concentrate on all three of them mainly and we will include some badass Accelerator in the mix in the upcoming chapters XD. thanks for the review and supp hope to keep on seeing you around here._

 ** _Guest 2:_** _Yeah I kinda thought on putting her in the final fight but I considered that Touma would not put her or Index in that risk he would more likely take it on his own if he could, but she will have plenty and I mean PLENTY of accion to come which I hope you like. Aslo thanks for the review and supp hope to keep hearing from you as well._

 ** _yayai:_** _well... as to what you said I respect your thought but I very much like Mikoto and well I always wanted to make a FanFiction story with her more involved in the story with Touma and Saten, you may not like her but I do and I respect that, but ethier way thanks for sharing your thoughts no harm no foul :D_

 ** _Also thanks to all those who favorited and followed the story, a big shout-out to you all thanks for your support and hope to keep on seeing you guys here :D_**

 ** _So without further-a-due..._**

 ** _Chapter II: Peaceful Times I_**

* * *

 _Academy City_

 **Date: December 20** **th**

Five months after the death of Aleister the city seemed very peaceful, there were no strange incidents registered since then. The city was covered with white snow on the streets, there were children playing, families enjoying their free time with each other and couples walking along each other hand in hand. It seemed like a very bright day.

Even for certain unfortunate fellow this day also seem bright; yesterday after having being chased around the district by a certain electromaster (as always), and making her cause a major blackout (again) just because he made her angry for an uncertain reason; his supplies for the week had gone to waste, but then again it was a normal day for him. He was wearing his usual T-shirt along with black pants and his black jacket.

But at least his supplies would last a lot longer now that three months ago a certain silver haired nun chosen to go back to England for more training, after that he got his first letter from Stiyl Magnus telling him that he was ok and he was still recovering from his deeper wounds but other than that it seemed he was more excited that Index was going back to England. Well anyhow maybe things have become to go better for him. Or maybe that's just too good to be true.

"Look out!"

*BAM*

He was just coming out of the supermarket when a person ran into him; he fell back first on the cold snow covered ground and his bag fell hard to his side with a slight cracking sound. Touma felt some light weight on top of him but his eyes weren't concentrated on that, they were fixed on to the bag next to his face, on the fact that his source of protein (his eggs) were all broken.

' _Fukou-da'_ he sighed, then he looked down on the light weight on him and it was a girl with long black hair and a white flower hair clip on the left, she was wearing a Sakugawa middle school winter uniform along with some white gloves and scarf, the girl had her face up against his chest.

She looked up and stared at him for a brief moment, until she realized she was on top of him, she stood up a little blushed at him for the accident.

"Sorry my bad" The girl said

"It's ok" Touma said while standing up "I'm used to this" he said smiling at her. Then he just understood what he meant.

"I mean I'm used to bad things happening… not that I'm used to girls falling on top of me" He tried

The girl just stared at him. And he seemed like he just choked on his tounge.

"I mean… I didn't mean you're a bad thing jus-" The girl cut him out by putting her finger on his lips "I understand" She said with a smile. Touma blushed a little at the sight because she was a cute looking girl.

Touma then turned to pick up his bag and check the contents, then he took out the eggs and threw them away in the nearest trash bin.

The dark haired girl came up to him "That was my fault wasn't it?" she said

"Hey don't worry about it…. I'll just... um… buy some more" he remembered that he had just spent all of the money he had on him, that ment he had to go to an ATM, which ment risking his card to be eaten...again. He forced a fake smile.

"Let me make it up to you" the girl said

"That won't be necessary… um… what was your name again?" Touma said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah I'm Saten Ruiko" She smiled

"Saten-san I'm Kamijou Touma" he gave out his hand to her, which she gladly took.

' _Kamijou Touma… Where have I heard that before?'_ Saten thought.

Touma saw another bag on the ground "Um... Saten-san is that yours?"

Saten looked at the bag an let out a little gasp "Oh, no" she bent down to pick it up

"What is it?" Touma said as he bent down as well

"It was a gift for a friend she's going away this week to spend Christmas with her family and I won't be able to see her in so I decided to give her a present before she left… but it broke so…" Saten lifted the remains of the gift.

"And what was it?" Touma inquired

"It was a blue glass flower" She said with a slightly grim face

Touma didn't like to see people like that "Sorry about that Saten-san let me make it up to you"

Saten looked up at him "No... Please that won't be necessary I also broke something of yours... now we're even"

Touma stared at her "No we're not… the things that I lost could easily be restored, but that flower looked expensive… now maybe I don't have enough money with me at the moment but lets go to an ATM and lets look for another present for your friend together"

"But-" before Saten could finish Touma grabbed her hand and went running to the nearest ATM machine. She just smiled at the guy _'Man this guy's something else'_ but then she blushed at the thought she turned her head away from Touma hoping he didn't see her.

 _Five minutes later_

Touma and Saten arrived at the nearest ATM machine and Touma took out some money, miraculously the ATM didn't eat his card.

"Ok now where do you want to go?" Touma asked Saten

"Kamijou-san I told you that won't -" Again she was interrupted by Touma

"Either you decide or I do" Touma told her

Saten hesitated for a moment, but something told her this guy wasn't going to back down "Oh fine" She finally gave up "Well how about we go to the Underground Mall they have much variable things"

"To the underground mall it is" Touma started to walk with Saten-san at his side when a sudden thought came to her _'Is this a date?'_ She thought about it for a moment until she got the courage to ask "Um… Kamijou-san" she said almost to herself he turned to see that her cheeks were slightly pink "T-This isn't a, a d-date right"

Touma blushed a little "Of course not I'm just helping you as a good friend… hehe even though we just met" he said with a smile that somehow made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

' _This guy really is something'_ she just returned the smile

 _In the Underground Mall_

The Underground Mall was fabulous it made look every single mall there was like an antique, there were fast food and elegant restaurants, arcades, spas, shops of every variable you needed and also gift shops.

Touma and Saten were checking many of the gift stores but none of them seemed to have the right gift. They chose to rest from their search and sat down at a food stand's table, and decided to order something.

Touma ordered a hamburger with soda while Saten just ordered some nuggets with apple juice. When they each finished their respective meals they started talking, they exchanged cellphone numbers as any new friends would.

"Hmm… There seems to be nothing good" Saten commented

"Well it could help if you told me what your friend likes" Touma said

Saten laid back in her chair to think "Well she has a very sweet tooth, likes hair arrangements and she loves flowers"

Touma thought for a while "Oh!.. I got it!" He got up and grabbed Saten by her hand and started walking.

"W-What?" Saten said a little blushed by Toumas actions.

"I saw something back at one of the stores that I think your friend might like" Touma dragged her to the second store they visited and then they got to a showing stand at the store.

There were many gifts but the one that got Toumas and Saten attention was an angel with a blue flower in her hands, it was beautiful, the angel was wearing a long white dress with her eyes closed, her two white wings were not expanded but close to her back, and her hands were close to her chest holding the blue flower in her hands, it was just beautiful. Saten was amazed by it, and Touma could notice by the little sparkles in her eyes. Though none of them noticed they were still holding hands.

"Come on" Touma told her and dragged her in to buy it.

They asked the store manager if he could sell it to them and the manager said yes, he went to get it and until they were heading to the stores cashier Saten noticed Toumas hand still holding hers, and she immediately released her hand blushing hard.

"Oh… sorry my bad" Touma said while he scratched the back of his head, slightly blushing.

Once they reached the cashier the manager gave them the little angle statue it cost Touma half of his months savings but he didn't mind. He asked the manager if he could wrap it up or put it in a gift box and he agreed, putting the statue in a box which he covered with a golden wrap paper with little silver flowers imprinted on it, and then he added a white ribbon to the right top side of the wrapped box, and on the ribbon he added a little paper in which Saten wrote, _'For a special person'_ , it certainly looked very beautiful.

Once outside Saten was still a little pink by her cheeks holding the bag that carried the golden box "Y-You know you didn't have to spend that much… that cost almost the double of-"

Touma once again cut her words "Ah!, Saten-san a gifts price should never be said Saten-san"

She was astonished by Toumas character, first he almost cried over some eggs, and then he goes and spends a very large amount of money on a girl he barley just knew, he was certainly something else. They had started walking to the exit of the underground mall.

"Um… by the way Saten-san… when you bumped into me why were you running?"

A sudden thought came back to her that made her let a low scream and stop in her tracks "Uh, oh!"

Touma stopped walking "What is it Saten-san?"

She suddenly started running again " Sorry Kamijou-san, I have to meet with some friends I'll be sure to make this up to you as well, I still owe you, and thanks, it was a good date!" Saten said as she waved back as she ran.

Touma watched her run until it hit him, _'Date? I thought you said this wasn't a date Saten-san'_ Touma took out his cellphone and looked at the time. "Fukou-da… I'm going to be late to meet Biri-Biri again" He then went storming to his house to get ready. _'If I'm late again she's sure to use her railgun on me this time'_

' _Date?!... Why did I say that?'_ Saten thought about it for five minutes until she arrived at Joseph's.

xTxTxTxTx

 _At Joseph's_

Three girls were enjoying their drinks wile gossiping on whatever first crossed their minds.

"Saten-san is awfully late" A girl with a flower headband was sitting across from her two friends from the Tokiwadai middle school, she was wearing her winter school uniform

"Maybe she got stuck with more homework" The hazel girl known as the Ace of Tokiwadai Misaka Mikoto had her head resting nonchalantly on her right hand looking outside the window; she had her coat and scarf on her lap along with her green winter gloves, she was wearing her school uniform as always and was constantly checking her time. _'That idiot better not be late again'_ she was deep in thought.

Shirai Kuroko her dorm roommate; also wearing her uniform and coat in lap as well; noted her Onee-sama's behavior. "Ara… Ara Onee-sama, do you have plans other than spending time with your beloved Kuroko?"

"Hum..?" Misaka had only heard half of it.

"Onee-sama are you thinking about that, that disgusting ape again!?" Kuroko accused

Misaka turned several colors of pink around her cheeks "O-Of c-course not who would want to be thinking about that idiot!?"

"Hmm… I don't know, but anyhow, you mustn't let that ape ruin your image onee-sama"

Uiharu just smiled in amusement as the two let on with their daily routine. She stood up "Excuse me I'm going to the restroom"

"U~i~ha~ru"

"Wha?..." Uiharu suddenly felt a draft in between her legs; it took her a moment to realize what had happened.

"Oh, so today whit with pink stripes" Her dear friend said

"UAHH!" she immediately grabbed her dress and put her hands between her legs. "Saten-san why do you keep flipping my dress!?"

"Just to make sure you always remember to wear panties" Saten answered

"Stop doing it!" Uiharu said to her before going to the bathroom.

Saten sat down across from Misaka. "Oh, Saten-san what took you so long?" Kuroko asked curious.

"Sorry… I had to pass by a store to get something, and then I was on my way here when I accidently bumped into a guy and fell on top of him, causing him to drop the bag he was carrying and it broke some eggs when it hit the ground but I also dropped my bag and broke what I was carrying, then he and I…" Saten trailed off while the waitress brought her a menu. Kuroko noticed Saten had blushed.

"I-I would just like an orange juice please" she said to the waitress, she didn't ask for more because she had already had something with Touma.

Suddenly Kuroko gasped "OH… Saten-san, don't tell me that you let a barbarian man kiss you and run his hands all over your skin?!" Kuroko said out loud.

"EH!" Misaka and Saten exclaimed at the same time.

Unconsciously Saten actually imagined Touma and her kissing which made her turn several, no, many colors of red all over her face. Then her unconscious traveled to the limits, Touma and Saten were in an ally she was pressed on the wall hands flat on the wall as one of Toumas hand was to the left of Saten's head right above her shoulder and the other was to the right of her head right above the shoulder as well, Toumas head growing near hers _'Touma… W-We c-can't -' 'Shhhh….'_ Touma put his finger over her lips and then their lips met, Santen could feel Toumas hand on her waist, then going down starting to reach under her skirt, then she could feel his warm hand over her thigh the, then-

Saten shook her head hard tying to erase the thought that just had come to her, by now she was crimson red all over.

"KUROKO!" Misaka exclaimed "Stop giving your perverted responses!"

"Oh… but Saten-san seems to be enjoying herself" Kuroko teased

"KUROKO!" Misaka punched Kuroko on the top of her head.

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom" Santen quickly stood up and rushed to the bathroom passing by Uiharu who was returning to the table to see that Kuroko was massaging her head.

"Uhm… did I miss something?" Uiharu asked as she sat down across from the two girls.

"Just Kuroko's perverted actions" Misaka said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"But Onee-sama-" Kuroko was interrupted

"Urasai!" Misaka exclaimed raising her fist as a sign that Kuroko should not say anymore, and she didn't.

"Um… why did Saten-san go running to the bathroom?" Uiharu decided to change the topic.

Misaka turned to look at her "She was the victim of Kuroko, she started to explain to us why she was late, she said she bumped into a guy, but then she trailed off, and that's when Kuroko's perverted mind came in"

"I was only saying the facts one-sama" Kuroko said nervously

"I said URASAI!" Misaka roared at Kuroko "Geez Kuroko first me now Saten-san as well… your perverted actions have no limits do they"

Uiharu noticed a black bag next to her "What's this?" she picked up the bag and put it on the table, it appeared it had a box inside.

Kuroko and Misaka examined the bag; they were curious "What's in it?" Misaka asked.

"Don't know… this must belong to Saten-san" Uiharu answered

"It must be from that man" Kuroko added, that comment made Misaka and Uiharu even more curious to see what was inside the bag.

"Well if it's Saten's we shouldn't look without permission right?" Misaka said

"Y-Yeah… your right" Uiharu said slowly "But I guess a quick peek wouldn't hurt right?" she added

"Y-Yeah, its not like we're going to tell everyone about it right" Misaka continued

"But-" Uiharu was interrupted

"Oh geez, just open it!" Kuroko grabbed the bag and took out it continents.

"Wow…" they all said in awe as they looked at the box covered with a golden wrap paper with little silver flowers imprinted on it, it had a white ribbon on the top right side, and tied to the ribbon was a little note, on the note was a little sentence that said _'For a special person'._ Immediately after reading that all of the girls blushed hard at the sentence, even though it wasn't directed at them.

"I-I guess it is from that guy" Misaka said almost to herself

"Told you so" Kuroko added and they all turned to where Saten had run off.

"I'll go check on her" Misaka said as she stood up and headed to the bathroom.

xTxTxTxTx

 _In the bathroom_

' _Ahg… stop thinking that you baka'_ Saten was throwing water to her head, to try and cool it off but couldn't. _'Man stupid Kuroko… why did you make me think that… I just met him… I mean how can I expect that of him just yet"_ She turned red again at what she just implied _'I mean it's not like I want us to do that right… or do I?_

She threw more water on her face.

Misaka was about to enter the bathroom just when she heard Saten's voice. "Damn it Kuroko, I don't like Touma… do I?" Misaka stayed in shock to hear his name _'Touma?... That baka was the one who gave her that gift… he was the one who Saten-san fell on top of?'_ The thought of Touma giving Saten the gift made something in her chest hurt.

Misaka suddenly felt her chest very heavy… _'Why do I feel like this?'_

Then the door opened, Saten and Misaka stared at each other for a moment "Ah, S-Saten-san I came to see what was taking you so long, you ok?" Misaka broke the silence.

"Oh, I had a stomach ache sorry" Saten said nervously

"Stomach ache eh…" Misaka said to herself

"What was that?" Saten asked Misaka who seemed to be a little bit down all of a sudden.

"N-Nothing" Misaka forced a fake smile "Anyway let's go the girls are worried about you"

"Yeah" Saten said as they walked to the place they were sitting.

They reached the table in silence "What's wrong Misaka-san?" Uiharu noted that Misaka was a little down "Hum…?" Misaka didn't hear Uiharu

"Is something wrong onee-sama?" Kuroko asked

"Oh, no nothing's wrong I just-" She was cut off buy the sound of her phone. She took it out to see she had received a message.

 **From: Kamijou Touma**

 **Date: December 20** **th** **2:30 pm**

 _Yo! Biri-Biri you coming or not, your already a half hour late, and I really need help with algebra._

 _I'm already in the library still waiting, you coming?_

 _P.S Bring a sweater it's pretty cold outside wouldn't want you to catch a cold._

She had forgotten she was going to meet with Touma to help him out with his study. But was that all she was to him? Someone who just helped him out whenever he needed of her? Wasn't she anything else to him?

"Guys I gotta go, I have something to do" Misaka said as she grabbed her coat, scarf and gloves that were where she was sitting. "Catch you latter girls" and she left.

"That was odd" Saten-san said as she sat down, then she noted the stares of Kuroko and Uiharu. "W-What?... do I have something on my face?"

"Saten-san did you do something to my onee-sama?" Kuroko asked with a slightly deep tone

"EH!... why would you think that?" Saten was taken aback by the sudden accusation.

"Because onee-sama was alright until she went to go get you" Kuroko continued

"What?" Saten didn't know what to say sure she did notice Misaka a little off when she found her but why was Kuroko implying it was her fault? "Uiharu back me up here" Saten looked at Uiharu "Wait you agree with Shirai-san?"

"Well its just that Misaka was indeed fine until she went to get you did something happen between you two?" Uiharu was indeed agreeing with Kuroko.

"No, I'm serious nothing happened between us, I was in the bathroom and when I was opening the door to leave she was just arriving, she was already like that when I came out, seriously" Saten explained

"Hmm… I don't know" Kuroko still thought Saten had something to do with Misaka's sudden change of attitude.

"I believe you Saten-san" Uiharu said "I've known Saten-san for quite a while now Shirai-san I know when she's lying… and she's telling the truth right now" Uiharu told Kuroko with the upmost sincerity.

Kuroko hesitated for a moment until she agreed with Uiharu "Ok, sorry for not believing you Shirai-san, its just that onee-sama changed her attitude so sudden…"

"I know but if she didn't want to tell us then it mustn't be that serious right?" Saten added

"Hmm… you must be right onee-sama trust's us" Kuroko said but still, she wasn't so sure, _'Then again does she really trust us?'_ Kuroko couldn't help but wonder.

"Anyways, Saten-san what do you have their?" Uiharu asked all curious

"Oh, yeah that's right" Saten took out the golden wrapped box "Merry Christmas Uiharu!" She said as she handed out the gift with her both hands to Uiharu.

"EH!... that was for me?" Uiharu was dumb stuck as she took the present

"Eh?... What do you mean?" Saten asked as she took out another box from her bag "Don't think I forgot about you Shirai-san" She said as she handed out a silver wrapped box to her, though it wasn't as pretty as the golden one, it was the size of a book.

Shirai was astonished; she took it without any words.

"I hope you girls like it to bad Misaka-san had to go or else I'd also given hers" Saten said with enthusiasm.

"Why so soon there are still plenty of days before Christmas?" Kuroko asked

"Well you see Uiharu is leaving to her town for the vacations this week so I thought I'd give it to her before she left, so I also got you girls a present, since I don't know if your also leaving this week or not I decided not to risk it" Saten explained.

Shirai and Uiharu were amazed at their friends good intentions "Saten-san…" Kuroko said to herself.

"Well what are you waiting for?... open them" Saten insisted.

Uiharu didn't want to ruin the gorgeous wrapped box, but its continents represented her dearest friends good will, so she did it and she and Shirai-san were amazed to see an angel with a blue flower in her hands, wearing a long white dress with her eyes closed, her two white wings were close to her back, and her hands were close to her chest holding the blue flower in her hands. Uiharu found it so very beautiful.

"It's beautiful Saten-san thank you!" Uiharu hugged Saten with a very cute smile

"Well it's your turn Shirai-san" Uiharu said as she looked at the unopened present that Kuroko had in her hands.

She started unwrapping the gift and what she saw made her heart really light, in her hands laid three photo albums but the cover was handmade and each cover was decorated with pictures of her and her friends.

"I hope you like it Shirai-san, I had a rough time finding yours but I remembered you really like taking pictures of Misaka-san so I decided to give you some photo albums but I had to send the covers specially made, hopefully one of those albums can be about all of us and not only Misaka-san" Saten-san said with a smile that would have any man fall for her in that instant.

Kuroko was left speechless, her heart felt really warm inside she was on the verge of crying of happiness, she was very lucky indeed to have friends like her, all she could say was "Thank you Saten-san" returning the smile.

And the three girls kept enjoying the mood would continue to gossip until the curfew came.

xTxTxTxTx

 _At a certain Library_

Touma was sitting at a table he had found in the library he was reading about algebra; he didn't understand anything about it. He looked around and it appeared he was the only one in there as almost everyone had already left for vacations to their home town, normally the City gave this only this week for the students who were going to leave but ever since the change of Superintendent a lot of things changed and one of them was that now instead of one week the students now had two weeks to leave for Christmas and New Year's vacations.

And because of that almost everyone had left last week leaving only some left to leave. But Touma wasn't going to leave he had to get steady in his classes he was going to spend Christmas and New Year studying, well at least that was his plan.

Touma was getting nowhere in his book still in the same page reading over and over trying to understand, but got nowhere.

"Ahg… I don't get it!" it had been five minutes since he had sent Biri-Biri the message and she didn't answer him. "That Biri-Biri is she going to come or not?... how come she can be late but I can't?"

"Because you're a baka" a voice behind him said

Touma fell backwards on this chair "Ah! Biri-Biri… when did you get here" Touma asked nervously.

"Just at the right time to hear that comment" Misaka said as she sat down next to him.

"Sorry it's just that it's rare to see you being late" Touma said

"Sorry I was spending time with some friends and I lost the track of time" Misaka started to think in what she overheard Saten say.

"Umm... You ok Biri-Biri?" Touma noticed that Misakas expression changed

"Umm… Y-Yeah sorry I'm just a little tired that's all" She said forcing a smile, but Touma knew it was forced but he didn't want to push the topic.

"If you want we can do this tomorrow" He didn't want to stress her.

"You made me come all the way here just to tell me that?"

"No, I just…"

She sighed "Well anyways lets get started you told me in your message it was algebra right?" Misaka said as she looked through his book.

"Yeah" Touma was still feeling helpless that he had to really to a middle school girl to teach him, a high schooler.

"Ok se algebra is…" and so Misaka started to do the impossible: giving classes to Touma, though after a few classes she had gotten pretty good at it, he indeed put more attention to him than before, well I guess after a few little shocks he received every time he daydreamed had left him a lesson to pay attention to her.

xTxTxTxTx

 _An hour later_

"…and that's that" Misaka said with a triumphant grin, "Now do you get it?" she said looking at him.

"Well yeah I do get the concepts a little better than before" Touma said scratching his head

"You dummy, you've always been the same." She said giggling

"Fukou-da, am I the joke of everyone around me" He planted his face on the table.

Misaka just saw him in amusement still giggling. Then she suddenly stopped laughing, and the thought of Saten and Touma suddenly came to her mind, and her smile was just erased.

Then she couldn't hold the thought anymore.

"Umm… Touma... what am I to you?" She said with a shaking blushing slightly at her cheeks.

"Eh?" Touma didn't what to be taken more aback form the way she asked it or because she just called him for the first time by his name, this certainly was going to be a long day…

xTxTxTxTx

* * *

 _ **I know, I know, you are all wondering what Misaka Misaka had to say to her sister, well you'll find out... just not yet hehehe**_

 ** _Just please don't kill me (*Sweetdrops*)_**

 ** _Anywaaays... hehe how was it?_**

 ** _Can't be as bad as the first right?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Right?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Weeell don't forget to leave a review and see you in the next chapter_**

 ** _Darman700... OUT_**


	3. Peaceful Times II: Hard Revelations

_**Hi there everyone! :D**_

 _ **How ya doing? I'm very suprised got some very good feedback, I almost cried :'D (Maybe I did)**_

 ** _Still I can't thank you guys enough... so here we go on to answering those who reviewed:_**

 ** _Darkbetrayer:_** _Hehehe, yeah! glad somebody agrees with me I also think that there is a lack of Saten in many stories when they can get so much out of her I like her very much and her aditude (gotta love that), but yeah we need more of her, and as always thanks for reviewing, hope to keep on hearing from you :D_

 _ **Kokuyouseki-En:** Here it is! Hope I didn't make you wait too long got kinda wound up on school, sorry for taking a little more time than I planned it's just that I couldn't get some time on the chapter but here it is hope you like it and thanks for your supp, hope to keep on hearing from you :D_

 ** _Guest 1:_** _Yes things are starting to heat up. And in this episode- I mean chapter hehe, we may be able to fry some marshmellows with the heat that will erade from this one hope it doesn't burn XD, but glad to hear from you, and hope to keep on seeing you thanks again :D_

 ** _Guest 2:_** _Yeah about the typos, I may have a few because my emotion on publishing the chapter also I no longer have a beta to tip me off on those errors so, I ask for an apolagy for the typos and also for the ones that will more than likely (I really hope not) will keep on apearing, thank you really for pointing that out, I'll try to get better and give my chapters a double read before I publish them, I hope to keep on hearing from you and thanks again for your supp :D_

 ** _OhoOhOhOH:_** _That just made me laugh, and hard hehehe I really liked your comment, I acually imagened the whole thing hehe, really made me laugh, I'm glad to see your review and hope to keep on seeing you around thanks for the supp :D_

 ** _Guest 3:_** _Very g_ _lad to hear that you liked it hopefully I can keep it up, and I hope I dind't make you guys wait too much as I said before but here it is and hope you like it as much as the last or even more, thanks for reviewing hope to hear form you again :D_

 _ **ryuhayabusa298:** Hey there very glad to hear from you again, hehehe and yeah I always pictured Saten with an exotic imagination, I mean come on she always flips Uiharu's skirt up (poor Uiharu) but other than that yeah I can actually see them toghether, they'd make a good pair, and wait no longer here it is! Hope to keep on hearing from you an thank you so much for your supp :D_

 ** _And well thank all you readers, followers and favorites, I hope the number keeps on growing and I can keep up with you guys THANK YOU ALL_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the To Aru Novels or Animes._**

 ** _On with the next chapter :D_**

 **"Peaceful Times II: Hard Revelations"**

* * *

 **Date: December 20** **th**

 _Academy City in a certain library…_

The library was a little lonelier than it normally would be because of all of the students that went to spend their vacations with their families, but there were some students in their studying math or chemistry.

At one of the tables there was a spiky haired guy with a math book on the table, the guy had a normal white T-shirt with black pants, and on an empty chair to his side laid his black jacket, his name was Kamijo Touma and he wasn't looking at his math book but instead he was looking at a certain hazel girl, who was wearing a Tokiwadai winter school uniform, with eyes of astonishment her head was looking down at her hands, which were resting in her laps.

"W-Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" Touma was still taken aback because Misaka had just called him by his name for the first time.

Misaka didn't look up "I-I asked… what a-am I to y-you Touma?"

Touma didn't know what to say, or in the minimum, why she was asking this. "Wait Biri-Biri why are you asking something like this?"

Misaka didn't look at him "I-I just want to know… be-because…" She didn't finish

Touma just looked at her, _'Why is she acting like this?'_

Misaka struggled to continue but she had to know. "I-It's just that I think y-you just call me when you help with your studies, and not when… y-you w-want to s-see me… nor when you actually need me…" She said the last part almost to herself but Touma heard.

"What?" Touma understood her even less now.

"M-Misaka I would never do something like that... I just…" he trailed of seeing something sparkle at the corners of Misakas eyes, there were tears forming in her eyes, but why?

Misaka finally looked at him "Then why don't you call me when a catastrophe happens?! You made a promise to me didn't you?!" She stood up from her chair to look down on him, she didn't know where her words came from she started off because of what she heard Saten say in the bathroom but was this the real reason she was asking him this? Or was that just an excuse to ask him everything? She would never know…

Touma just nodded not daring to answer; he almost fell backwards from his chair by the hazel girl's sudden action.

"Then why do you always go get yourself hurt?! Why do you have to accept all the guilt and sorrow to yourself?! Every time you leave to save someone you barely make it out alive!… Do you think that your death won't affect anyone?!... Do you think you don't matter to anyone?!" Her screams resonated throughout the library but she didn't care she had to release the tension in her heart.

Touma couldn't say a word.

Misaka continued "Do you Touma?! Do you think you don't matter to anyone?!... Well you do!... You matter to your family… your friends… to that silver-haired nun… and more importantly… you matter to me!" Just as she said those final words her heart felt lighter, but she didn't let her head turn to see her feet once again, she had to be firm on what she was saying.

Touma tried to understand the words she just spoke "M-Misaka… I… I just-"But he was cut off by Misaka

"You just what Touma?!... Don't give me that speech again… You always say that you do it all by yourself because you don't want to see any of your friends get hurt!... Do you think that your friends like to see YOU get hurt?!...Well guess what Mr. Hero!... NO! We don't enjoy you getting beat around, and thrown around like a toy!... Just because you have the imagine breaker doesn't make you immortal you IDIOT!..." the tears were now coming out none stop.

Touma was speechless, he never expected this, and especially from Misaka. "I… I…"

"You what Touma?!" Misaka at this point couldn't control her own mouth. "Do you think it's easy to see the guy I love getting hurt over and over again almost to the verge of death?!" She then knew exactly what she just said, it was finally out.

Touma was dumbstruck _'Love?',_ "W-What d-did you say Misaka?"

She was red like a tomato but it was a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "I… I gotta go…" She grabbed her coat and gloves and went running towards the exit tears still falling down her eyes…

Touma didn't react until she was across the street, he immediately stood up leaving everything where it was and went after her…

xTxTxTxTxTx

Misaka was running she didn't care where she went she just had to get out of there and fast; she let the tears run down her cheeks _'Why did I say that? And why am I crying like this? Do I really care for him that much?'_

Touma was having a hard time catching up to her it was sunset already, almost curfew time, "Misaka! Wait!" he yelled at the girl, slipping at the ice the snow had created…

Misaka heard him but she could not face him at this moment not after all she said to him, so she kept running, not caring about what others thought.

Then…

What happened next was something no one could predict.

Misaka was running without looking up front, her mind was so intence in running and fleeing- geeting away from the idiot called Touma- that she didn't notice that the traffic lights changed from red to green, and then it happened.

*BEEP*

A tire screeched trying to stop but it was only to make the impact even less.

*BAM!*

"MISAKA!" Touma screamed with all he had at the top of his longs, he ran to pick up the girl who was lying on the cold snowy ground unconscious, she had let her guard down, and it was his fault.

"OI! OI! MISAKA! Answer me damn it!" Touma shook her trying in vain to wake her, until he noticed that she was slightly bleeding from her head.

He was going to take his cellphone out when he realized he left it in the library, "Fukou-da" he said out loud, then he searched for the green Gekota cellphone that he knew she always carried and called an ambulance.

Once the phone call was made he cradled her in his arms and gently lifted her head "Hang in there Misaka there's an ambulance on it way… please hang in there".

The ambulance arrived in minutes Touma carried her inside, it was until he put her in the ambulance that he took notice that his hand had a little blood on it. His eyes widened when he realized that it was hers and that in the impact her head was hit. He instinctively jumped in the ambulance behind her, at first they didn't want to take him with her inside the ambulance but a certain punch in the face to the man that wasn't letting him gave the sign that one way or another he wasn't about to leave her, so they took him as well.

 _In a Certain Hospital_

It had been an hour since the accident and they still didn't tell Touma what had happened to Misaka, then a doctor came up to him.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?" The doctor asked calmly.

Touma ignored his question "How's Misaka?"

The doctor sighed "She's ok kiddo, she has a fractured leg and rib that we have fixed, but there lies a certain problem" he said with grief in his voice which made him hold his breath. "What is it" he asked with fear noticeable in his voice.

The doctor sighed, and when he looked at Touma… Touma just knew it was bad "I'm sorry kid she has a concussion on her head, the impact appears to have come from the car. Although she is a level 5 esper and accidents here in Academy City are very-" A fist to the wall cut the docter from what he was saying "I'm sorry doc… It's my falt she is like this, I could have stopped her but… I couldn't. It's also my fault that she let her guard down she couldn't concentrate on anything else but run as far away from me as she could" Touma said with his head down.

The docter just looked at him as if he had heard similar things before, he probably had. "Listen kid, she got here in time we've treated her and she will heal, the problem lies in when she awakens, we have to make sure no permanent problems occur… worst case scenario she will wake up with a little memory loss" Touma tensed a little at that "How little?" he was almost afraid to know the answer. The doctor just looked at him with a straight face "A day, a week, a month, a year, maybe even more. As I said we won't know until she wakes"

Touma formed a fist hard making his knuckles whiten. "And when will that be?" he almost yelled at the doctor, the doctor sighed "If all goes well maybe tomorrow, it won't be long. But like I said the memory loss is just in a worst case scenario" he grabed Touma's shoulder "Relax kid she'll be alright" he said with a smile.

The doctor seemed to notice his despair, "You can go see her kiddo, there's a blanket inside there, and I'll make this one exception to let you stay here because you were the Cancelers favorite patient, just keep a low profile ok?"

Touma bowed to thank the doctor "Thank you doctor" and he went to Misakas room.

He slid the door open and entered the room closing the door behind him, Misaka was asleep, on the com bed, she had a bandage around her head, and on her left arm but other than that she seemed to be fine.

Touma grabbed a chair and sat down to the left of the bed laying his elbows on the bed and letting his face fall on his hands.

Touma couldn't erase the image of the car impacting Misaka, "I'm sorry Misaka, it was my fault you're here because of me"

He looked at the sleeping image of Misaka and he grabbed her hand.

"Misaka I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to talk anyway" He took a deep breath

"You asked me what you are to me, Misaka you are very special to me, at first I was a little annoyed by the fact that every time that you saw me you wanted to have a duel with me, I thought you were a spoiled brat like any ojou-sama" he didn't know wat was worse not seeing a response from her or seeing that bandage around her head.

He smiled at her remembering the events of the bridge "Then I found out you were a person who had such a big weight on her, hehe I also found out that you're also very stubborn"

"But little by little I found your gentle childish soft side" He said while he looked at her Gekota cellphone "Though sometimes I you confused me by your certain change of moods… But now I get it…"

He remembered the things Misaka told him at the library "Misaka… Listen… I never knew that you had these feelings towards me I always thought you saw me only as your friend and nothing more, but then the more I think about it the more it makes sense, your actions towards me, the way you always turn very red in front of me"

He grasped her hand tighter his eyes fixed on the mattress of the bed "To tell you the truth my feelings towards were are uncertain, every time I see you smile my heart races, every time I see you cry my heart aches, I can't afford to see you get hurt and look at you now… you're like this because of me, and I'm sorry Misaka… I'm sorry with all my heart… I've been a fool…"

He tried to hold back the tears in his eyes "If only I would have understood you a little sooner you wouldn't be right her right now… I'm sorry I failed you"

He looked at her face Misakas words came to him _'Do you think it's easy to see the guy I love getting hurt over and over again almost to the verge of death?'_ Then he smiled "What about you baka you think I enjoy seeing the girl special to me get hurt because of me?"

Suddenly Misaka's phone began to ring. _'Maybe I should answer'_ Touma grabbed the Gekota cellphone, and went out of the room to not disturb Misaka's sleep. Although he wished he would so she could wake up, receive some shocks for getting her in that bed, anything would be better than that still form she was in.

"Hello?" he answered.

Silence…

"Hello?" Touma said once again.

"GUUA!... WHO IS THIS?!... WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ONEE-SAMAS PHONE?!" a hysteric girl said from the other side of the phone. Touma had to move it from his ear because of the volume the girl had used.

"Ah… you must be Kuroko right?" Touma remembered everything Misaka had told him about her lesbian roommate.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ONEE-SAMA?!" She kept screaming. "Oi, Oi Kuroko calm down it's me Kamijo Touma look Misa-" He got cut off by the jealous roommate.

"KAMIJO TOUMA?!" Now she sounded even more hysterical than before "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ONEE-SAMAS PHONE… IT'S LATE… DON'T TELL ME… Y-YOU AND MY ONEE-SAMA…" She trailed of by the simple thought of it. Touma blushed by the assumption of that.

Touma heard another scream coming from the other side of the phone "KAMIJO-SAN TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE SO I CAN GO GET MY ONEE-SAMA AND STAB MANY NEEDLES IN YOUR BODY" She was still screaming.

Touma sighed ' _Ah Fukou-da'_ he feared that if he told Kuroko that Misaka was in a hospital bed because of him he wouldn't live to see another sale ever again. "Listen Kuroko I-"

*Crack*

He was cut off by a slight cracking sound coming from the other side of the phone, he closed his ear to the phone. It was silent for a moment then suddenly a woman's voice came in. "Hello? Is this Misaka-san speaking?" the voice asked

"Umm… no this is Kamijo Touma speaking on her behalf" Touma answered the woman

"I see are you a relative of Misaka-san?... It's been an hour and a half past curfew and she hasn't arrived I would like to speak to her" The woman seemed serious "I'm sorry but who is this?" Touma asked. "I'm the dorm supervisor of her dorm and I would like to speak to her immediately"

' _So this is the person Misaka fears to death huh? She doesn't sound so bad'_ How wrong he was. "Um… I'm sorry miss but she can't speak at the phone right now?

"Why?"

"Misaka was involved in a car accident she was hospitalized, I called the ambulance myself, but she's… well… not even I can know how she will be" he cut himself off.

The dorm supervisor stayed silent for a moment and for a moment he thought if she had hung up, until she spoke once again "Kamijou-san, I will not incur in what happened but I would like to be informed the moment she wakes, however I will need you to come for another set of clothes for her before it gets any later."

"Huh?... but-"

"No buts, come I'll be waiting with a par of clothes ready, don't be late." And she hung up.

"Ah, Fukou-da" Touma said messing up his hair; he still wanted to keep his head, he knew that if he went he had to face a very angry Kuroko and probably he would also need the service of the hospital.

But something in his gut told him that he was going to be sorry if he didn't do what the supervisor told him.

"Well I guess I have no option do I?" He asked at no one in particular.

He entered the room slowly he thought he saw Misaka move when he was entering the room but he just thought it was his imagination. He grabbed his jacket and took one more look at the sleeping figure of Misaka he smiled "I'll be back" He told her knowing she couldn't hear him, and then he left the room to the Tokiwadai dorm.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Touma was walking by the street it as 8:30 already he thought that the day had gone fast, thanks to the unlucky turn of events. It was still snowing but much lesser than the time of the accident, he thought he was going at a good pace if he kept it up he would be back at the hospital before 10 PM. But as luck would have it for him..

"Yo… Weakest" a sinister voice that he knew too well came from behind him. Touma immediately jumped forward and put his right arm in front of him. Accelerator laughed at his actions "Woah there, if I came to kill you I could have done it the moment I came next to you. but fortunately for you I just came to pass a message."

Touma didn't ease his position "What do you mean a message? From who?" he asked in a serious and hard voice. Accelerator just looked at him with a boring look "Look shithead, things are going to get messy in a couple of days the Railgun's sister thinks you might be of help. But I personally think you're just going to get yourself killed or going to be a pain in the ass for me"

Touma ignored the last comment "What do you mean messy?" Accelerator looked at him like he was an idiot. "Bloody messy, that's what I mean, deaths maybe, blood certainly. Like that's anything new to you eh… Imagine Breaker?" he emphasized on the last nickname, Touma knew far too well, "How-" Touma was about to ask but was cut off by Accelerator "I know a lot more than I let on"

Touma eased his stance once he saw that Accelerator sighed "Listen, shit's gonna go down, and this time number 3 is in the middle of everything. Her sis told me that you could keep a close eye on her better than the rest of them, because she can sense them when there close, like a radar. And well Number 3 was shit against any of her sisters guarding her." Touma tensed at that.

"Not even I could keep a close eye on her" Touma said in an soft tone, but Accelerator caught on "The fuck are you going on about?" he asked. Touma looked up at him "She got in an accident because of me today and well… she has a concussion, she may wake with some difficulties but we won't know until she does, maybe -in wort case scenario- even memory loss" he explained with a tone that had a mixture of preoccupation and guilt.

But Accelerator looked like he just had gotten stabbed in the guts, that sudden surprise turned into pure restrained anger "THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?" he yelled, surprising Touma.

Accelerator's anger did not waver "We told her! We warned her not to go doing stupid things and here she goes fucking it all up!" Touma did not know why Accelerator was so angry by this sudden news "What exactly are you talking about?" he demanded.

Accelerator looked at him in the eyes "The fuck am I talking about?! I'm talking about the new Level 6 Shift project the fucking scientist are working behind everyone's back including the new superintendent doesn't know shit about!" Touma was taken aback "W-What? Level, 6 Shift Project?"

Accelerator looked like he wanted to rip somebody's head off, "The Misaka Network has been under attack for some while back, some shithead it trying to get in the network. We did some digging to gain info on who and why. What we found out was not good." He said calmer "We found out that the lab where the hacking was coming from was a building that once was house for the mass-produced Sisters, Number 3 went there to investigate but it was empty when she got there. But she hacked the master computer there and found some corrupted files, we managed to restore a bit of them, and on all the files there was a mention on using the Misaka Network and the Sisters to make a new Level 6 Shift project on Number 3. Get where I'm going weakest?" Touma's eyes widened in realization, Accelerator snorted "They plan on using her as a guinee-pig" he said for Touma.

After all the Sisters suffered and went through just so they could gain their de freedom, here they were again, in another Level 6 Shift project. But this time it wasn't just them but Misaka who was in trouble "How-"

"Before you ask asshole, no. No we do not know how they intend to do it we haven't had any more info than that, the sisters are trying to dig up more but nothing comes by, the problem lies that the attacks are getting stronger and it won't be long before they breach, we told Number 3 to stay at her fittest but she had to go fuck this up" he sighed

"Hey! It wasn't her fault" Touma defended. Accelerator just looked up at him "It doesn't matter who the fucks fault it was, what matters is that she is vulnerable right now. If whoever the fuck is after her finds out she's like this, the fuck do you think is going to happen shithead?" Accelerator's words hit mark and Touma looked down "I know and I'll be there for her" he said with all security looking Accelerator straight in the eyes.

Accelerator started walking past him to the shadows "Just keep her in your arm's reach shithead, you may be the only one who can stop her if it all goes to hell" and with that he disappeared into the shadows. Touma just stayed looking to where Accelerator had gone _'Level 6 Shift eh?'_ the thought sent shivers to his spine, but he knew he had to keep her safe, he had to. After all, who would he be if he could not defend the girl that is special to him? With that thought in mind he smiled and continued to the Tokiwadai dorm.

xTxTxTxTxTx

 _At the Tokiwadai dorm_

It had already had been nearly half an hour since the dorm supervisor had talked with Kamijou, and know she was inpatient.

She had been waiting all this time outside of the dorm not wanting the girls to know of what had happened to Misaka, but now she inside of the dorm.

Then someone knocked on the door.

The dorm supervisor walked to the door, when she opened the door she found a teen, 15 maybe 17 years old he had blue eyes, he was wearing a black jacket with black pants his most notarial aspect was his spiky hair.

"Are you Kamijou Touma?" The dorm supervisor asked

The teen just nodded.

"You're very late Kamijou-san… come in" The dorm supervisor said entering the dorm

Touma entered the dorm looking around, it really did look like a place for ojou-samas, but what caught his attention was the woman standing in front of him, at first sight she did look menacing behind her glasses, but there was something about her that made Touma knew that she was a really caring person.

"I'm sorry I got caught up with something" he said as he sat down on a sofa that was near the entrance.

"Wait here I'll go get the extra clothes"

Touma looked up at her "But I thought you would have had it ready"

She looked back with a threatening stare that made a chill go from head to toe in Toumas body "I HAD it ready 30 minutes ago" Then she started going up the stairs to Misakas room.

Touma nodded, he started to get the point of why Misaka feared her dorm supervisor.

"Fukou-da" he sighed

As he waited he thought about the unfortunate incoming events that involved Misaka, he had been the cause that could make everything go to hell, as per Accelerator's words. But he vowed to himself that he would protect her no matter what came.

He came back to reality at the sight of the dorm supervisor coming down the stairs. Touma wondered how a beautiful woman like her could be working in a place like this; she had a very slender body that kind of reminded him of his friend Kanzaki.

He stood up from his seat as she came up to him with a bag in her hand. "Her you go Kamijou-san" the supervisor said handing him the bag. Touma took the bag "Thank you miss... I guess I'll be leaving now before it gets any later" He started walking to the door to the side of the supervisor.

"Have a good night Kamijou-san and tell Misaka when she wakes up that I'll be waiting for her return" Touma nodded as he got out into the cold again.

"I will, and have a good night as well" and started walking back to the hospital.

xTxTxTxTxTx

 _Near the dorm a few blocks away._

Saten Ruiko had left to her place a few hours ago but she forgot to buy supplies for dinner, she was cold as almost everyone was, luckily it wasn't snowing any more, but none of that was on her mind still on her mind was the image of a certain spiky haired boy that made her day just perfect.

' _Should I get him a Christmas present?... Or is it too sudden? after all I just met him'_ Even though she was in deep thought shades of red could be seen on her cheeks _'As a matter a fact, why have I only been thinking about him all this time?'_

As she kept walking she never noticed a group of men following her.

' _Agh man it's late'_ She took a turn to pass by an ally that she could use as a short cut.

As she entered she noticed a man walking behind her through the ally, so she increased her pace, but then out of nowhere a man came up in front of her. She was cornered.

"Hey little girl isn't past your bed time?" One of them said

"Leave me alone!" Saten screamed hoping someone would hear her, she knew that they would but no one would be as courageous to help out someone in need.

"Hehe, oh why?..." the other man teased, "We're going to have a great time" they started to close the distance between them and Saten.

Saten was taking steps back, but soon she found a brick wall, she let the bag of supplies she was carrying, she closed her eyes just wishing for a miracle.

And it came.

A sudden scream of pain made her open her eyes, one of the men was lying on the ground fainted with a warm bruise mark on his cheek blood could be seen coming from his nose and mouth, she saw the other man run away from where he was, she felt a hand grabbing on to hers on to hers puling her out and away from the ally.

When she finally came back to her senses she stopped on the spot and pulled her hand back form whatever was pulling her. A certain spiky haired boy fell back first to the ground.

"Ah, fukou-da…" the boy said as he stood up.

It took Saten a moment to realize who was standing in front of her. "Kamijou-san?"

"What are you doing here?"

Touma looked at her eyes they were slightly red, "Well I saw you were in trouble and I decided to help"

Saten looked up at him "You were the one who saved me from those creeps?"

"I just helped a friend out" He said smiling and he turned to pick up the two bags he was carrying, one had Misakas spare clothes and the other had Saten's supplies.

He stood up and handed Saten her bag, "Here I saw this bag near you so I thought it was yours"

Saten took her bag "T-Thank you Kamijou-san" _'Why is my heart racing?'_

Touma smiled "No worries" he started walking, noticing Saten stayed there he started turned to see what had happened "Oi, you ok Sa-" he was cut off.

Toumas eyes widened in effect to Saten's act…

Saten had closed her eyes and aimed for Touma's cheeks, she never expected Touma to turn around…

And at the sudden act, Saten's soft lips came up and met Touma's…

* * *

 _ **So... How are the marshmellows? XD**_

 _ **Well there you have it you guys we're setting up the playing field.**_

 ** _As always hope you liked the chapter and hope to here your comments, don't forget to review and I'll get back to you :D_**

 ** _See you soon guys in the next chapter: Peaceful Times III: One Wakes, One Cries._**

 ** _Kudoos..._**

 ** _Darman700... OUT!_**


End file.
